New Dawn
by nessieblack101
Summary: From Renesmee getting stood up to Jacob making a big confession. What will happen when things get out of control and they get some shocking news they weren't prepared for. Will it be something they can handle First Fanfic. Rated T for language, no lemons.
1. Truth

**This is my first fanfic. so be cruel if u have to that will help me get better at this.****I dont own twilight sadly. that belongs to the awesome stephenie meyers.**

* * *

_**"**_Nessie where are you going?" asked Jacob. It's been almost two years since my parents have let me go to high school and live like a normal teen, even though my family and friends are far from normal. I think that they were just afraid for everyone there but Jake convinced them that if he was in the school with me that I can easily control myself from killing anyone.

"Dammit, how could I forget about my date with him? I'm seriously screwed now. The last time I was late for a date with him, he blew me off. Damn."

"Calm down sweetie. Here get on my back and I'll take you to Carlisle, o.k." He always knew how to make my problems better. When I was climbing on his back I noticed a spark when our skin touched. Why is this happening all the time.I just know he can feel it too, but we never say anything.

"So do you know where he plans on taking you tonight Ness? Nessie.... are you alright?"

"Ya, sorry just thinking about something thats all. So what were you saying.?"

"Was asking you if you knew where he was taking you. You know jus in case I have to pick you up thats all."

"No, I don't know where he's taking me, besides you would stalk us and I swear if you do, you will pay Jacob Black."

"I'm won't, but younever know. I just think those guys don't deserve you. That's all."

"If I don't know any better, I think you're jealous Jacob." There was a moment of silence before he answered.

"Where in the world did you ever get that idea? Besides why would I be jealous?"

"I'm just wondering because you're acting really weird about whom I've been out with I've been out with lately, I'm just wondering why someone would be jealous of me. What so great about me?"

"What isn't great about you sweet heart, your fun, loving, caring and those guys don't deserve you that's all I'm saying."

"I guess you're right but I still have to get ready for my date."

As soon as I got in my room I wasn't a least bit surprised to see Alice there waiting to do my hair and make-up. You have to give her credit for her sense of style though because she picked out this really cute outfit. It had pink skinny jeans, with black high-tops, and just a plain gray shirt. I know it doesn't sound like much but I thought it as pretty cute even though that was more of a disappointment for Alice with her love of me being her real life Barbie doll.

"Alice, I'm impressed. I can't believe didn't go over board with my outfit. Instead you just let me go casual. What up with it?"

"Ness, do you know what his plans are for tonight? I see you up to a certain point and at that point you're crying." After all the years of being around me, Alice has been able to see me in her visions; just I'm still a fuzzy spot. Jacob, she's still having a hard time.

"I have no clue what he's planning tonight; he said it's a surprise."

"Well, just be careful and I'll make sure your father stay's away from you guys since he just heard everything I just said." I groaned

"Dad, just come in here. Why do you always have to spy on me like that? I can tell when your there."

"I'm sorry Nessie, but I'm just worried about you because I was right there when Alice had that vision."

"I know how to take care of myself Dad, I am almost 17. I can do this on my own. Besides, if he tries anything, I'll make sure he makes it to the hospital, at least." "Ness, if you do any fighting I could care less but you CAN NOT KILL THAT BOY!!!!"

"Ya ya ya, whatever you say dad." I think Jacob is starting to rub off on me.

"So, where is he meeting you? My guess is that he's picking you up here at the manor." Jacob asked as he walked in the manor.

"Actually, he just texted me a minute ago. He kinda, sorta, wanted to have a picnic on the beach in La Push."

"That's fine, I guess, I'm going to be out with the pack but I'll make sure we stay out of the way."

"Jake, I can see if we can go….." "No, you two have fun. I'll make sure we stay away till it's over."

"Oh, Jake you're the best." I threw my arms around him but I didn't make the hug long. I knew that if he didn't leave in a few minutes he was going to do something he would regret and I would get hurt .

"Ah, I better go. I don't want to be late. I'll see you when I get back, right Jake?"

"Ya, go have fun." I was afraid to hug him knowing that I could've been in great danger if I tried.

When I got to the beach I was twenty minutes early. Dammit. When I want to be early I'm late, but when I don't care I'm early. What a damn surprise. I had a lot on my mind though so it's nice to have all this extra time. I just want to know what's going on with Jake. All of a sudden, when I go out with this specific guy, he just starts getting mad and almost loses control. Does he know something I don't know or did he have like some sort of run in with Colin that Jacob doesn't want me to see him and threatens to spy on us so he can make sure that Colin behaves himself. I don't know and I'm sort of afraid to know.

I picked up my cell phone to see what time it was. "Didn't he say to be here by seven because if he did then he's late because it's 8:30" I said out loud.

By the time I was ready to go I realized that he just stood me up when I heard something move by the trees. I was ready to attack when I realized it was Colin. Sure, he shows when I want to leave and makes me feel like I'm an idiot for being ready to attack any second. I'm glad I realized it before I almost could've killed him and give away my family secret. That would have sucked and probably would have sent me into some sort of depression.

"Oh, there you are. Look if you don't want to go…."

"Ness, give me a chance to explain." Colin started to beg.

"Why should I. You stood me up. What else is there to explain?" I started to feel tears run down my cheeks. Quickly turned towards the ocean so he wouldn't see them. Too late he saw. Damn.

"Please, Ness let me explain. I decided that I couldn't live without Sami, my ex, and we sort of hooked up. Look I'm sorry if I lead you on. I guess that if you hate me, I totally understand why. Are you going to be o.k.?"

"Ya, I'm fine. As long as you're happy I don't care I guess." My voice was starting to crack and I could tell I was going to have an emotional break down but I could care less for some reason. It's almost like I know something or someone is going to be by my side while it happens.

"I'll see you Monday then Ness?" he asked. I could tell I was going to crack any second.

"Ya, I'll see you at school." I sat there for almost an hour until I felt someone rap their arm around my waist warming me. I didn't realize that I was cold till then.

"What's wrong Ness, did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't hurt me physically but he sort of did mentally, I guess. He was here about an hour-half ago telling me that apparently he can't live without his ex girlfriend and … that…. they… hooked-up. He was the first real guy that actually liked or I he did atleast." I felt the tears starting to form and run down my cheeks. Jacob rapped me in a hug I let me cry in his bare chest which was nice. I had a feeling that something was about to change between me and Jake but right there I could have cared less until he broke the silence.

"Renesmee, I have to tell you something that might change what we have right now." He was nervous. That can't be good.

"Just say it Jake, I can take anything you throw at me" I tried saying with enthusiasm to try and make the mood much litter.

"You know everything about imprinting, except what I'm about to tell you." There was a moment of silence.

"Just spit it out already Jake" I said, starting to get irritated. "Ness, someone has imprinted on you but, I've also imprinted on someone though." "Jacob, where's this going?" I asked confused.

"I'm trying to say that I imprinted on you Ness. That's why I've been so jealous with all the guys you've been out with since you started going to school. That's why I've barely left your side since you were born. I hope you are understanding this right now because I really can't repeat all of this without feeling like and idiot."

"Since when aren't you an idiot Jake? Everyone is an idiot in their own special way. I'm not going to let you sit here and call yourself an idiot Jacob. And of course I understand what you're saying, but what I can't figure out is why I didn't see this in the first place. You're calling yourself an idiot while here I am sitting here listening to something I probably already know and yet I'm to full of myself to admit it." I could feel tears running down my face again.

"Don't say that. You are not full of yourself Ness. Please stop crying."

"I'm crying because I'm just so confused. I've been getting these weird feelings the last few weeks. Every time I look at you, my heart melts. Every time I touch you, I feel sparks. Jacob, all I can say about my feelings and that is; I'm in love with you and that I can't live without you."

"That's how I feel. When you were born, I was your big brother. Now I'm one of your best friends. The rest is your choice Renesmee."

"I think you know my choice Jacob."


	2. A SemiWonderful Night

**O.K. sorry to anyone who started reading this. School and family business made me get sidetracked plus i wasn't sure which way i wanted to go with this story. so i hope you enjoy and please if needed be cruel since this is my first fanfic.**

**Disclaimar: I do not own twilight or the charaters other than the ones i came up with.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want me for your choice Ness? You can always have someone else"

"Since when are you to doubt me Jacob Black? You of all people should know that once I put my mind to something that I stick to it. I choose you because I love you and I know you will take care of me and do what ever I want you to do and I would do the same for you." I said.

Why was he doubting me? Was he just saying all of this so he could make me feel better or to get me to say that I did love him and he was just trying to get me to move on?

"Tell me when you started having these feelings Ness. I want to know when it all started."

"I started having these feelings a couple of months ago. I was so freaked out at first. You started talking to me and all I did was stare at your eyes and lips and think about how beautiful you were. Then when you gave me a hug that night I felt this spark between us. I thought something was wrong with me but apparently not.

"Then a couple weeks ago I started having these dreams that made me only want you even more but, I felt like I couldn't have you and that you would never want me but that's not it is it?"

"I understand why you feel like that and I felt like that when you were little, like you would never want me and if you did why would you ever wanted me. Just never feel like you're not wanted. Last time I check almost every guy wanted to be with you."

"Jacob, how do you know what to say to make a person feel better?"

"Ha, don't get use to it. Believe me that don't happen very often. I was just wondering if I could ask you another question."

"No, it's my turn to ask a question since you got your answer from me. Why did you ever think that I wouldn't ever want you or think that I would never love you? You of all people have seen how imprinting works from the eyes of your pack and your own sister fall in love because of it."

"I've felt like that if you were to fall in love with me that you would be missing out on the world and that you would regret. Everyone in my pack feels the same way about their imprint. They wonder why their imprints choose them when they have other choices."

"I've always wondered why they acted like that when they talked about them. So it apparently is an imprinting thing. Just remember Jacob that you never have to feel that way about me. I want you and I always will." I told. I gave him quick chaste kiss on his full lips.

I'm really glad he told me, because now I'm free to think what ever I want around him. How beautiful his eyes are, how soft his short spiky hair is, how strong his arms are, and thank god for his abs. I mean, what girl wouldn't love them. Damn, dad is going to have a hell of a time adjusting to my thoughts. That's his fault if he's listening, not mine.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to just go home or to the beach. The pack is having a bonfire and wondering where you were and if you were coming, but if you don't…."

"Jake, shut up. I don't feel like facing my family right now, so yes, I would love to go to the beach with you."

"Good because I'm not ready to tell your dad yet. How do you think he's going to react to us? I mean he told me to wait until you were ready but I don't know."

"As long as I'm happy he can deal with it, if not then… we can run away somewhere where we can be happy and not be bothered by him."

"Ness… I would never make you leave your family like that. I would wait for you and do anything to be with you."

"I know but, if my family can't accept that I'm happy with you then they'll just have to learn how to live without me there. I love you Jake, but I won't let my family get in our way no matter what they think. Anything we do is our choice and not theirs. If we make a mistake then that's our problem."

Jacob didn't say anything and by that I know he's taking everything I said into consideration. I just hope nothing come downs to that because I don't want to leave. I have a feeling that everything will be ok. I hope.

"Nessie, don't worry, we won't let anything bad happen to you as long as Jakes here. Trust us for once."

"I always trust you guys, just after every time we do this I get in trouble and so does Jake. Besides, I don't have the right clothes on for cliff diving."

"I can find you something or Jake can just give you his shirt to cover up in if you do jump." yelled Seth. I could go with that if it means a shirtless Jacob.

"Ok I'll jump but only on the lower cliff."

"If I didn't know any better Jake, but I think she's trying to get you shirtless." yelled Paul.

"Maybe I just want to have fun and go swimming. Besides, it's not my fault that he has such a hot ass body. How can anyone resist those abs and…."

"TMI! Please, spare us. Its bad enough that we have to listen to Jacob's thoughts, we don't need to hear what you think about his body," yelled Seth.

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm a teenager. Besides you guys had to say something about me trying to get Jacobs shirt off." Silence. "That's what I thought. Shut the hell off."

All of a sudden I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist. Then I smelled his woodsy scent and automatically felt my knees go weak. Damn, I never realized the effect he had on me. Shit, this is going to be a long day already.

"I never have seen you talk to them like that. Its kind of sexy if you ask me." He breathed into my ear. _You're not making my problem any better Jakey._

"Well if they keep bring things like that up and confront me all the time then your going to be seeing more of my sexiness." Not like I have a problem showing him me being sexy. I plan on showing him sexy when ever I can get a chance.

"Ok before you two get it on lets go cliff diving so Jakey here can take care if his little problem," said Paul. Way to ruin a perfect moment. Jackass.

After Paul said that I could automatically feel my cheeks getting hot. Of course, out of the things I could have inherited from my mom I had to inherit her blushing. But I was also kind of smug about that fact because I did that to him. You know I could have fun with that fact.

"I think that would be a good idea. I think the cold water could help me a little bit." Jake said. O.k. I wasn't sure if I was turned on due to the fact that I'm able to do that to Jake or because we are in front of the whole pack. I don't think it really matters right now though because I think the cold water could help me a little bit too, but I wasn't going to say anything out loud and save my self from some embarrassment at least.

Jake and I went up to the edge of the cliff and then he wrapped his arms around me even tighter and I braced myself.

"Are you ready Ness?" I shook my head yes. I was all of a sudden unable to speak I was so excited. I wasn't sure if it was because of the adrenaline or if was because I was so close to Jacob and I was able to express my feelings to him about it, especially since he's shirtless.

The next thing I knew was that we were jumping off the cliff and then about five seconds later we landed into the cold water. I was so glad that Jake was with me because if he wasn't, than I would have been freezing my ass off. I know my body temp. is higher than a humans but still, this water is cold as hell. I could feel he adrenaline pumping through my veins. It almost felt like I was in hunting mode by the way I felt but I knew it was from the thrill of jumping off the cliffs edge.

I could barley think of any coherent thoughts before I realized I was sitting on the shore of the beach with Jacob hovering above me, just looking into my eyes like a blind man who just saw light for the first time would look. I could hardly control myself because the next thing I knew, I crashed my lips into his with all the passion I had in me. His tongue licked my bottom lip for entrance which I quickly allowed.

The next thing I knew, I was laying flat on my back in the sand with Jacobs's body hovering over mine while he was trying not to crush me with his weight, and all while doing this with out breaking our heated kiss. I tangled my fingers into his short spiky hair while our tongues fought for dominance.

"DAMN JAKE! GET SOME." Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil yelled at the same time, ruining our perfect moment on the beach. We pulled away breathlessly with a groan.

I know one thing for sure. When I'm able to catch my breath, I will beat the living hell out of them. All of a sudden I noticed that Jacob wasn't in front of me, in fact no here to be seen.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for? We were just joking and besides, why the hell are you beating the shit out of me?" Paul yelled. Now I know where his but I think I'll stay here and listen since Paul does deserve it because we all know he set this one up and plus I don't think Jacob wants any witnesses.

As I sat in the sand and looked out at the moon over the ocean, I afraid to think of what my dad could possibly do to Jacob when he finds out about us. I know for sure that Mom would understand everything and Emmet would just torment us. I know for a fact that the only people who would be less than thrilled is Rose and Dad but they would just have to get over this because they knew this would be coming one and they know that if they do anything to stop us they would just hurt me. I know that they won't be happy with my choice and that I shouldn't just settle with Jake but I can't help but just fall in love with Jacob even more then I thought was possible.

I looked down at my watch and saw the time. Shit. It was 12:55 in the morning.

"Jacob, we have to go." I yelled when he came jogging back with Paul not far behind him.

"Why? I doubt it's that late yet." He said.

"Ya, Jake. When it's almost 1 in the morning and my curfew is 11 at night, I think that's considered late."

"You can spend the night at my place and you can call your parents saying that I was comforting from what happened and that you ended up falling asleep and just decided to stay there. Besides, you should have some extra clothes over there." He said even though I knew Dad wouldn't be to thrill with that but there's not much he can do about it.

"O.K. can we go now because I'm super tired." I said trying to hold back a yawn. With that being said, Jake picked me up bridal style and jogged to his small yet roomy house.

Jacob moved out not long after I was born into a house just next door to Billy's so he cold still take care of him but also get the privacy he wanted.

His house was small but big enough for two people. The kitchen and Jake's bedroom are the biggest rooms in the house. The front room had a flat screen T.V., a large lazy boy recliner, a couch big enough to fit three wolves, and a fireplace with a picture of me and Jake when he took me to the carnival last year, a picture of his parents from when he was younger, and a picture of him and his sisters when they were little.

When we walked in I went straight to the phone and dialed my parent's number. After the first ring mom answered with her voice full of concern.

"Renesmee, where are and do you know what time it is?" Mom said frantically.

"I'm sorry Mom. My date with Colin didn't go that great and I ended up going to Jacob's house. While I was crying I ended up falling asleep. I'm really tired so I figured I might as well spend the night if that's o.k. with you." I said all in one breathe.

"That's fine sweetheart. When you get home tomorrow, you can tell me everything that happened on your date. I'll see you then. Love you baby."

"Love you too mom. I'll see you later. Bye." With that said I hung up the phone to find Jake rummaging through his fridge. Big surprise right there.

While he was doing that I decided to go and find a pair of pajamas to sleep in. When I first started spending most of my time in La Push with Jacob and the pack, he decided to clean a out a draw in his dresser for me so I have clothes when I spend the night.

I ended up picking out a gray tank top and a pair of black short shorts. Then I but my hair up in a messy pony tail. While I was in the bathroom I heard Jake walk into the bedroom.

When I walked in, I wasn't sure if I should keep staring like an idiot or to start drooling but man I really love his muscles. I'm sure any girl would be doing the same thing if they were to walk in and find Jacob lying down with nothing other than a pair of pajama pants on, with his hands behind his head, with the most peace fullest smile on his face.

After finally regaining my thoughts, I looked at his face again to find him staring at me a cocky smirk on his face.

"You know Ness; if you want you can take a picture since they usually last longer." He said with the same smirk never leaving his face.

"Well maybe if you would be nice enough to walk around with your shirt off more often then I would be gawking at you every time." I said cuddling up to him. All he did was chuckle but I knew he was thinking about what I just said to make me happy even though I am since I'm with him. With his arm wrapping around my waist, I fell into one of the most peaceful sleeps I've had in awhile.

* * *

**Please review and be cruel if need be. ~nessieblack101**


	3. Nervous

**O.K. So it's been like forever since I updated and I'm sorry. I'm still not sure where I wanna go with this story and then when school started I just kinda forgot but I'm gonna try update sooner than every couple of months. My bad.**

* * *

When I woke up, everything that happened last night came flooding back to me instantly. I was over whelmed with a bunch of feelings until I felt relieved. All the memories from last night seemed to disappear except for the one of me and Jake on the beach kissing. I couldn't help but blush from this one memory since I wasn't use to this kind of stuff yet, especially with Jake.

I heard Jacob chuckle and couldn't help but blush even more. I didn't realize that I had my hand on his chest and was showing him everything I was thinking.

I was starting to sit up just to be pulled back down by him and could help but feel relaxed and secure being wrapped up in his arms.

When I went to look at Jacob he was already fast asleep and I couldn't help but yawn knowing that I was still tired. Who knew that heartbreak to falling in love even more to cliff diving and making out on the beach could make a person so tired. Just when I was on the brink of sleep, there was a loud knock at the front door. With a groan I got up along with waking Jake up since this is his house after all.

"Jake get the door." I yelled to make sure that he was awake.

"How 'bout you since I'm still tired."

"How 'bout I don't since this is your house and I'm your guest." All I heard back was a snore from his sleeping figure. I never realized how young and innocent he looked when he was sleeping. It's just so adorable.

When I got to the door there was a loud knock again. O.k. who ever it was has no patients what so over.

"Goddamn Jake it's about time. What to busy with Ness…. Oh hey Renesmee what's up?" Said Embry. It's too early for me to be dealing with any wolves right now.

"I'm tired and had a hectic day yesterday. So what do you want Embry?" I said trying not to sound like a bitch and staying quiet since Jacob's still asleep.

"Jeez, is that anyway to treat your guest when they come over to your house?" He said teasingly.

"This isn't my house so technically, you're not my guest, you're Jacobs and he is to busy sleeping to answer his own damn door. Besides, what time is it anyways, I'm guessing like around 10-10:30-ish if you're here." I said with confusion in my voice. It can't be that later can't it? I mean sure I didn't fall asleep until like 2:30 the latest so it cant be real late.

"Um… it's like almost 3 in the afternoon. I came here to make sure you guys were still alive at least since we haven't heard from you two since you guys left the beach. I mean sure I was a little afraid to come here and see what I might find but apparently I was worrying for no reason." Embry stated sheepishly.

"Holy shit, are you serious. Damn I better get Jake so he can take me home but he's too damn stubborn to get up when I tell him to so will you help me Embry?" I asked while I was thinking of the perfect way to get him up.

"Sure I'll help you but…. Hey why the hell do you have that look…Oh I get it you have a plan that will get him up. See that's why you're his girlfriend because you can always think of the perfect plan that would easily piss him off and not have to worry about him doing anything to you." I always knew Embry was somewhat smart.

"Ya but my plans also gets you guys in trouble with him and me in trouble with my parents but it's always worth it." I couldn't wait to get this plan going.

I quickly told Embry the plan but quiet enough just incase Jacob was awake. He thought it was a good idea so we quickly gathered a bucket full of ice cold water knowingly from past experiences that it's an easy way to get a wolf up when needed. And how exactly do I know that. Well we did it a couple weeks ago on Embry when he fell asleep on the beach and wouldn't wake up. I think as long as he isn't the one getting the water dumped on, then he's willing do it to get a good laugh not caring if he gets his ass kicked in the process.

"O.k. stay quiet and be careful. Don't spill anything. Alright keep it steady. Alright on my count dump the water." I said making sure he didn't ruin the plan and end up waking Jacob up, and then all hell will break loose on Embry at least.

As we walked to his bedroom, I went in first to make sure Jake was still in bed and sleeping so the plan would work without Jake making us regret it. I went up to Jake to check his breathing which was even. I quickly moved away and motioned for Embry to bring the bucket over. I counted to three on my hands and Embry dumped the water on Jacob.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jacob yelled. I fell in my ass laughing so hard that I didn't even notice that Embry ran out of the room and Jake was standing over me with a pissed off look on my face. I looked up at his face but I couldn't help myself and bust out laughing even harder.

When I calmed down enough, I really got a good look at him. His hair was wet and slightly messy. I couldn't help but lick my lips when I saw a couple drops of water slide down his chest. I was too busy checking him out that I didn't even notice the sadistic grin on his face, which meant that he thought of something. The next thing I knew, I was laying on Jake's bed laughing so hard that I had tears in my eyes. It really sucked for me because he knew where I was really ticklish at. When I could hardly breathe anymore, Jake decided to stop and let me catch my breathe.

When I finally calmed down, I looked up into his eyes. I never really knew how beautiful his dark eyes where. They were so dark and mysterious but still full of love and full of care for me, his father, and his brothers. Jake was about to capture my lips into a sweet and passionate kiss until my cell phone ruined the moment. With a groan I forced myself to turn away from Jakes loving gaze and got up to answer it. I looked at the screen; I couldn't help but groan again. Dad had really bad timing when it came to things when I'm around Jake, but at least he doesn't know what he was interrupting. I was about to let it go to voice mail when I decided that I should probably answer it since Dad will probably be pissed off enough after I get home.

"Hey Dad, how are you?" I asked even though I was a little scared on what his answer would be.

"Where are you? Your mother and I have been worried sick about you and hoping that you are o.k. It's three in the afternoon and we haven't seen you since left last night for your date. I think that it's about time you decided to come home and bless us with your presence and tell us what's going on and if you're o.k."

"Ya I know it's late in the afternoon but Jake and I stayed up longer than I thought and I didn't wake till three thanks to Embry and we spent about a little while trying to get Jake up. I'm sorry if I worried you and I will explain everything when I get home. I promise." So I left out a few details but I think he can wait to know them when I get home.

"Alright, just remember that it's a school night and I will be waiting for an explanation when you get home. See you later."

"Ya I'll see you when I get home. Love you." When I hung up, I couldn't help but shutter. Damn it. I think he knows that something is going on between me and Jake.

"So what did your Dad want?" Jake said scaring the living hell out of me.

"He wanted to know if everything was alright and said that he wanted an explanation for everything when I get home. I think he might have some sort of hunch about us Jake. I'm just afraid about what he might say when we tell him or if he see's something that we don't want him to see." I said while wrapping my arms around his waist so I can hug him. "Ness, you don't have to worry about anything. I think as long as your father knows that you are happy and that I'm taking good care of you, he won't have that big of a problem with me tainting his innocent, pure, and, OW! What the hell was that for?" He said while he rubbed the back of his head.

"You should know for a fact that I'm not as pure and innocent as people think I am. With spending time around you, the pack, and Uncle Emmet, I have picked a fairly colorful vocabulary." I said noticing a cute and guilty blush spread on his cheeks. I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he grabbed me by the waist and deepened the kiss more than I planned. When we pulled away, I thought I was about to go through withdrawal when I realized that I really needed to go home before my Dad came and dragged me away from Jake and his warm, caring, loving,... Damn it! I have to stop thinking like this.

"Jake, as much as I hate to say this but you have to take me home. We'll have to face them eventually." I said kind of scared.

"Ya I know even though I'm not looking forward to it." I could tell that he was afraid too.

"Its o.k. though because we have each other just incase something goes wrong and that we would fight for each other no matter what." I could see a glint in his eye that I knew meant that he was prepared to fight for me over whatever my parents decide.

After our little talk, I took a quick shower and made Jake and I something to eat while he took a shower also. I could help but think of all the things that might possibly happen. My parents could expect our relationship and be happy for us, they could yell and get pissed at us, they could separate us and say that we can't be together; they can ground me and keep me on constant watch, and a few others that I just don't want to think about.

Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around me that caused me to jump.

"Sorry I scared you. I thought that you knew I was behind you." Jacob said sheepishly. I quickly turned around in his arms and look into his warm beautiful eyes.

"It's o.k. I was thinking, but nothing to worry about." I said with a slight blush creeping onto my face as I continued to stare into his eyes.

Jacob slowly brought his lips down to mine and I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me. It was a sweet and reassuring kiss. Jacob licked the bottom of my lip, asking for entrance which I gladly granted. We fought for dominance which Jake eventually won. After a few more seconds we pulled away to catch our breathe.

"As much as I wouldn't mind doing this for the rest of the day, I think we should probably eat and then leave." I said with just a little bit of regret.

Jacob agreed with me and we sat down and ate in silence. I knew what he was thinking about and it was exactly the same thing that is on my mind; how will they react. I just couldn't shake the feeling that something that we won't like will happen.

With everything that happened before I was born with my parents and Jake, things weren't looking that great. I just hope they see it this way; Jacob knew it was time to tell me about the imprinting and the rest was up to me. I decided to return his feelings even though my parents, mostly my dad, think that I'm too young even though I'm physically 18. The only person who would probably understand me the most is Mom. She knows what it's like to love some one and that you would do pretty much anything for them. In my case, I would be willing to run away with Jake. I just hope it never will come to that.

"Ness," Jake called, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Sorry, what did you say Jake?" I asked. I couldn't help but blush when I looked up.

"I said I think we should go and face your parents." I couldn't help but stiffen up when he said that. No, I'm not ready for this, not yet. It's too soon. I couldn't help but feel scared to death, only thinking of the worst that could happen in the situation.

Jacob looked at me with worried filled eyes. I hadn't notice that I grabbed his hand when he told me. I looked him in the eyes and tried to give him a reassuring smile ever though he knew right away that it was forced.

"Ness, I know you're not ready for this but it has to be done. They would find out know matter what. Besides, if we tell them now instead of them finding out from someone in the pack or a slip in our thoughts, they might take it a little bit better knowing that we're not hiding anything from them." I couldn't help but smile at Jake. What ever the hell I did to deserve him, then I'm for sure going to keep on doing it.

"Thank you Jacob. I don't know what I would do without you." I said as I gave him a hug.

"Neither do I, but your life probably wouldn't be quiet as exciting without me though." He said with a chuckle. I couldn't help but giggle at that knowing it was plenty true. "Besides, what ever I did to deserve and imprint on you, I'm sure as hell going to keep doing it." He said with a lop-sided grin. I couldn't help but bust out laughing at him. "What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"What you said. I was thinking the exact same thing pretty much." I kept on giggling. "I think we should leave before my dad has a heart attack worrying about me, even though that would be pretty hard to do." I said as Jake held out his hand to help me out of my chair and giving me a quick kiss.

"I love you Ness." He said which caused me to blush.

"I love you too Jacob, with all my heart." I said as we left the house.

The bad feeling I had from earlier was starting to go away and couldn't help but smile knowing that no matter what; I always would have Jacob here by my side.

* * *

**I had a little trouble with the ending of this chapter so bear with me if it sucks. Reviews would be nice to help me get better at writing.**


End file.
